Cronicas de una mafia
by Anime-friends
Summary: En un universo donde todo es posible, hay una mafia la cual pasara por varias aventuras Advertencia: muchos crossovers de varios videojuegos y mas mis Ocs, No yaoi ni yuri
1. Chapter 1 Presentando la mafia Parte 1

Saludos, ok esta historia esta muy loca y realmente no la pensaba subir aqui, pero mi amiga necesita leerla y la unica manera de que pudiera hacerlo q no fuera x face era esta... Lo siento por subirla aqui, si aun asi la kieren seguir leyendo

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE MUCHOS CROSSOVERS DE OTROS VIDEOJUEGOS MAS MIS OCs, ADEMAS ES EN UN UNIVERSO EN EL QUE TODO SE PUEDE

ok ahi esta la advertencia si kieren seguir leyendo es su decicion, no mas no digan que no les adverti lol

Arantxa espero que te guste :D

* * *

-Oh dios, ¿En qué demonios me eh metido?- se preguntaba cierta joven de 18 años, de tez blanca y cabellera negra en la cual tenía una diadema color roja, caminaba por las hermosas calles de Barcelona

Pues es que ayer mientras regresaba de su trabajo en Cinemex, se encontró a un chico inconsciente y herido, decidió ayudarlo así que lo llevo arrastrando hasta su departamento para curarle las heridas, mientras los curaba vio que en su mano había una memoria USB las cual por curiosidad tomo y metió en su laptop, la memoria solo contenía un archivo el cual era un plan para secuestrar a la hija del presidente de Estados Unidos, lo cual la dejo desconcertada y de un momento para otro el chico despertó e intento atacar a la chica pero ella con sus poderes de controlar el tiempo lo derroto, dejando muy sorprendido al chico

-"Tienes dos opciones, unirte a nuestra mafia o morir"- fue lo que le dijo aquel chico, obviamente eligió lo primero

-Genial ya llegue a la calle, pero, ¿Cómo reconoceré a la persona que me llevara al cuartel?- se pregunto a sí misma, entonces a lo lejos empezó a escuchar insultos como "idiota que te pasa", "fíjate animal", "eres una asesina o que", y de la nada vio un beatle color rojo con vidrios polarizados frenar frente a ella, la ventana del copiloto bajo mostrando a la conductora la cual era una chica de pelo castaño y largo

-¿Tu eres Cristina?- pregunto la conductora

-Si así es- respondió la chica

-Bien sube- le ordeno la conductora, Cristina demasiado nerviosa subió al carro

Una vez arriba pudo observar que en el asiento de atrás iba un par de gemelos, ambos rubios y de ojos azules, que se abrazaban temerosamente, lo cual puso aun más nerviosa a Cristina

-No te preocupes por ellos, son solo unos miedosos que no aguantan un simple paseo en carro- dijo la conductora tratando de calmar a Cristina

-¿Simple paseo?, esto parece una montaña rusa creada para matar a cualquier persona de un paro cardiaco- se quejo el gemelo

-Cállate Len no exageres- dijo la conductora un poco fastidiada para luego mirar a Cristina y extenderle la mano- Mi nombre es Beatriz Guadalupe, pero la gente me dice Lupis- se presento la conductora, pero para ser una presentación parecía muy seria… Cristina solo le estrecho la mano- Y bueno las dos gallinas de atrás son Rin y Len- señalo Lupita a los gemelos

-Bien ahora vámonos- dijo Lupita mientras arrancaba el auto a toda velocidad

Montaña rusa creada para matar a cualquier persona de un paro cardiaco… Cuánta razón tenía Len al decir eso, puesto que Lupita manejaba como si fuera la única persona del mundo, cuantas veces no choco un carro, cuantas veces no estuvo a punto de atropellar a alguien, cuantas veces no se paso los altos, Cristina solo se aferro lo más fuerte que pudo a su asiento

Ahora iban por la carretera directo al gran cañón de la ciudad, para su suerte la carretera estaba vacía… Ya estaban llegando al gran cañón e iban en la parte en la que se supone deberían de bajarle a la velocidad por precaución a no caerse, pero al parecer Lupita no sabía leer los letreros…

-Oh no, esto no será nada lindo- dijo Rin asustada mientras se escondía en el pecho de su gemelo

-Etto… Lupita… ¿No deberías de frenar?- pregunto Cristina realmente asustada viendo que el carro iba a caer directamente al fondo del cañón

-No- respondió secamente la conductora

Entonces el carro salto directamente al cañón causando los gritos de Rin, Len y Cristina, Lupita solo miraba el fondo con una pequeña sonrisa

Entonces cuando el carro estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo Lupita apretó un botón el cual activo uno propulsores que tenía el carro, y así siguieron su viaje por aire

Lo cual Cristina agradecía internamente, claro a menos que pase un avión, ya se imaginaria al piloto gritándole a Lupita "eres una idiota"

Pasaron unos minutos y Cristina vio a lo lejos una isla, la cual supuso que sería el cuartel de la mafia, y sus sospechas no fueron falsas, por que el beatle se dirigía a la parte más alta de la isla, entraron por un compuerta secreta llegando a un estacionamiento con todo tipo de vehículo, hasta juro ver a un pájaro gigante muy extraño

-Y bien vas a bajar o te piensas quedar ahí adentro- le dijo Lupito no muy amablemente

-Ah lo siento- respondió Cristina bajándose del beatle, no se dio cuenta que hasta los gemelos ya habían bajado

Siguieron caminando por el largo estacionamiento hasta llegar un elevador, al cual subieron, Lupita apretó el botón de la flecha que indicaba arriba y el elevador empezó a ascender…

Todos iban en un silencio, el cual a la única que le resultaba incomodo era Cristina, el elevador se detuvo y al abrirse las puertas vieron a cierta chida pelinegra de ojos rojos, su pelo era negro y largo y estaba peinado en dos coletas, la chica llevaba un block y una pluma en su mano

-¡Ashley!, ¡Como has podido dejarnos con esta psicópata!, ¡Casi nos mata!, ¡No nos vuelvas a dejar con ella!- se quejaban ambos gemelos

-Ya está bien, no lo volveré a hacer, ahora por favor lárguense de mi visto- dijo Ashley algo fastidiada

Entonces Rin y Len se fueron

-Gracias por traer a la nueva- dijo Ashley con voz neutral dirigiéndose a Lupita

-Como sea- respondió Lupita de mala gana retirándose del lugar causando un suspiro en Ashley

-Bien Cristina, ahora sígueme, te llevare con el jefe-le indico Ashley mientras empezaba a caminar seguida por Cristina

Pasaron por varios pasillos y todos tenían las paredes blancas y estaban alfombrados de color azul marino, hasta que llegaron a una puerta la cual era negra como todas las demás, solo que esta tenia señalado "Oficina del jefe"

Ashley toco la puerta, y fue respondida por un pase de un hombre adulto, ambas chicas pasaron a una oficina normal, claro para un jefe de una mafia, ya que era gigante, tenía varias estatuas de decoración y muchos libreros, obviamente con libros, al fondo había un enorme vidrio que daba vista a una cascada que al parecer también era secreta, al frente de la ventana había un escritorio y una enorme silla, entonces vio a un hombre de unos 40 años que miraba la cascada y mantenía las manos entrelazadas atrás

-Así que tu eres Cristina- dijo aquel señor mientras se dirigía a Cristina

-aaammm… si- respondió un poco nerviosa

-Bien, mi nombre es José María, Chema para los cuates- se presento el jefe extendiéndole la mano a Cristina

-Mucho gusto- dijo Cristina mientras estrechaba la mano con Chema

-Bueno, pues bienvenida a la mafia, una vez dentro no sales- le amenazo el jefe

-Ok- respondió nerviosa Cristina

-Bien Ashley dale un recorrido por las instalaciones y preséntale a los demás miembros- le ordeno Chema

-Como ordene- respondió Ashley

Así salieron de la oficina y Ashley dirigió a Cristina hacia el…

-Gimnasio, aquí entrenan todos los miembros- le dijo Ashley a Cristina

Cristina miro el gimnasio, era muy grande, las paredes eran blancas y el piso era de madera, había todo tipo de cosas y se fijo en las personas que había, por una parte había dos chicas de 14 años las cuales vestían como ninjas y practicaban lanzando unos objetos filosos a unos blancos

En otra parte había una chica manteniendo el equilibro con su pie arriba de un cuerda y en su nariz mantenía una botella de te lipton, la chica tenía el pelo castaño y corto y sus ojos fueron cafés, abajo había otra chica con un cronometro, esa chica tenía el pelo negro y largo y sus ojos también eran cafés, Cristina supuso que estaba midiendo el tiempo que aguantaba la otra chica

Y por otra parte, había un hombre demasiado extraño, su piel era de color azul y vestía una armadura negra, su pelo era rojo y tenia vendado los ojos, sostenía un bate de metal y trataba de pegarle a una bola redonda que se veía muy pesada la cual estaba frotando, era observado por tres chicos, uno de pelo rosa y de ojos azules, otro de pelo negro con lentes…

-Ganondorf, ¿Seguro que podrás?- pregunto el de lentes al pelirrojo

-Claro que si Luis, yo soy profesional- le alego Ganondorf

-¿Profesional?, ni que fueras yo- respondió el de lentes y así ambos empezaron a pelear

-¿Enserio ese bola es de acero súper mega dura?- pregunto el de pelo rosa al otro chico

-Sip, cárgala y veras- le dijo el chico pelinegro

Entonces el pelirosa se acerco a la bola y la tomo en sus manos

-Oye no esta tan pesada- señalo el pelirosa

-¡Sabes que ya me arte, ahorita mismo veras que puedo mandar a volar eso bola sin fallar!- exclamo Ganondorf mientras apretaba el bate y golpeaba a la "bola", pero en vez de escucharse el golpe del metal se escucho el grito del pelirosa que había salido volando en dirección a la chica que mantenía el equilibrio

-5…4…3…- decía la otra chica con el cronometro, pero el pelirosa choco con la chica que mantenía el equilibrio, haciéndolos estrellarse en la pared y luego caer al piso adoloridos

-¿Montse estas bien?- pregunto el pelirosa preocupado

-Kirby, maldito idiota estúpido, ¡Arruinaste mi record!- le dijo Montse furiosa a el pelirosa mientras lo tomaba del cuello dispuesto a golpearlo

-¡Chicos alto!- interrumpió Ashley antes de que Montse matara a Kirby- Miren les tengo que presentar a la nueva- les anuncio Ashley captando la atención de los demás- Ella es Cristina y será su nueva compañera, ahora ustedes preséntense- les ordeno Ashley

-Hola yo soy Kirby- le dijo alegre el pelirosa mientras le extendía la mano, Cristina la iba a tomar pero Kirby fue empujado hacia atrás por Montse

-Hola yo soy, Montse- le dijo alegre la castaña

-Así, Cristina vivirá con ustedes ahora- le dijo Ashley a Montse

-Oh está bien- respondió Montse

-Hola yo soy Gaby y me alegra que estés en la mafia, por cierto yo también viviré contigo- se presento la chica que antes sostenía el micrófono

-Yo soy Kat- dijo una de las ninjas en tono neutral la cual viéndola de cerca tenía el pelo rosa y tenía una katana atrás de ella

-Yo soy Ana- dijo la otra ninja más alegre la cual también tenía una katana- Y yo y Kat somos hermanas- exclamo feliz

-Ok-dijo Cristina con una gotita en su cabeza al estilo anime

-Yo soy Miguel un placer- dijo el chico de pelo negro mientras le besaba la mano a Cristina

-Eh, igual- respondió Cristina

-Yo soy Ganondorf, Ganon para los amigos- digo el pelirrojo de armadura extraña, mientras le estrechaba la mano a Cristina

-Yo soy Luis- dijo secamente el de lentes sin ni siquiera mirar a Cristina

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 Presentando la mafia Parte 2

-Bien ahora vamos a la cocina- le indico Ashley a Cristina

-Y como esta eso de que viviré con Montse y Gaby- pregunto Cristina

-Aquí en la mafia Darker than Black, los miembros de dividen en grupos para vivir en diferentes partes del mundo, y a ti te ha tocado con Montse, Gaby y Lupita, también con otras dos chicas que conocerás después- respondió Ashley

Cristina solo suspiro, no se imaginaba vivir con aquellas tres chicas mencionadas, y para el colmo conocería a otras dos que tal vez sean iguales o peores que las anteriores…

-Por cierto creo que ellas viven en una casa del árbol en Alemania- menciono Ashley dejando con la boca abierta a Cristina

-Genial, ¿Qué sigue?, ¿Tienen de mascota a una rata radioactiva?- pensó Cristina

Entonces un ratón amarillo del tamaño de un perro se puso frente a Cristina

-Ah el es pikachu y es una de las mascotas- dijo Ashley

-¡Pika!- musito alegre el pokemon

-Hay que lindo- dijo enternecida Cristina mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pokemon

-Bien sigamos-ordeno Ashley siendo respondida por un ok de Cristina

Entraron a la cocina, la cual no era tan grande como Cristina la imaginaba, y en una mesa con asiento para ocho personas, había una chica de pelo castaño y largo con ojos marrones y que comía felizmente un tazón de fideos mientras a su lado un chico pelinegro con gorra la miraba

-Hola Ash, hola Penélope- saludo Ashley a los chicos sentados

-Hola Ashley- respondió Ash, Penélope solo agito la mano en señal de saludo

-¿Ella es…?- pregunto Ash señalando a Cristina

-Es la nueva, vivirá con Penélope- anuncio Ashley

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Penélope mientras terminaba de comer y se levantaba de su asiento- ¡Que emoción, me alegra tener una nueva compañera!- exclamo Penélope alegre, lo cual le causa confianza a Cristina

-Bien si ya terminaron tenemos que seguir- anuncio Ashley

-¡O qué bien!, ¿Puedo ir?- pregunto Penélope con emoción lo cual era constante en ella

-Está bien- respondió Ashley con desgane

-¡Que bien!, ¿Vienes amor?- le pregunto Penélope a Ash

-No yo iré a buscar a Miguel- respondió Ash

-Están en el gimnasio- comento Ashley

-Ok- dijo por ultimo Ash mientras se iba

-Bien sigamos- ordeno Ashley

Entonces entraron a otro lugar

-Estas son las duchas- dijo Ashley

-¿Y por qué se las muestras justo cuando nos cambiamos?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules el cual solo tenía una toalla en su cintura, Penélope se tapo los ojos, Cristina desvió la mirada y Ashley… bueno ella siguió mirando como si fuera normal

-Cállate Yoshi- le reclamo Ashley

-Y bien, ¿Se pueden ir?- pregunto otro chico de pelo café y ojos azules

-No Pit déjalas, de seguro quieren ver nuestro hermoso y escultural cuerpo- dijo un chico de pelo y ojos azules

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Ikuto- dijo Ashley sarcásticamente

-A lo demás eso estaría mal ya que a ti te gusta Arantxa- dijo inocentemente Penélope

-¡Calla!, que eso es confidencial- exclamo Ikuto

-Lo siento- dijo Penélope mientras empezaba a llorar

-¡Idiota que la has hecho llorar!- exclamo Ashley mientras de no sé donde saco una escoba y con ella golpeo a Ikuto, para después abrazar a Penélope para consolarla

-Además el hecho de que te guste Arantxa es más obvio que el hecho de que Kirby y Montse se gustan-dijo Pit

-Claro que no, es más obvio lo otro- dijo Yoshi

-Claro que no- ataco Pit

-Que si- contra ataco Yoshi

Y así empezaron a pelear

-"Estoy rodeada de locos"- pensó Cristina mientras miraba la peculiar escena

-Bueno ya conociste las duchas ahora vámonos- dijo Ashley llevándose a Penélope y Cristina

Entonces llegaron a un jardín, el cual era hermoso, tenía muchas flores y arboles, también había una fuente y varias bancas , había dos chicos que estaban teniendo un duelo con espadas, uno tenía el pelo azul fuerte y corto, el otro lo tenía azul claro y largo y ambos vestían como caballero de la época medieval

-Vaya son muy buenos- dijo Cristina sorprendida por la habilidad de los chicos

-100$ a Ike- aposto Ashley

-Pues perderás 100$ por que Marth ganara- dijo Penélope inflando los mofletes

Entonces una espada salió volando y Marth ya estaba en el suelo siendo apuntado por la espada de Ike

-Ja, te gane esta vez- dijo triunfante Ike

Marth iba abrir la boca para reclamar cuando…

-¡O no perdí!, toma- dijo Penélope mientras le daba 100$ a Ashley y se iba llorando

-Creo que no debiste hacer eso- le dijo Marth a Ashley

-Tienes razón, va que importa, de todos modos siempre llora- respondió Ashley

Entonces al jardín entraron 3 chicos, uno de ellos era rubio cenizo y sus ojos eran grises, el otro era castaño y de ojos azules, por ultimo había un chico pelinegro pero usaba un mascara blanca lo cual impedía ver sus ojos, eso le causo miedo a Cristina

-Oigan veníamos al jardín y en el camino vimos a Penélope correr llorando, ¿A ocurrido algo?- pregunto el rubio

Entonces Cristina, Ike y Marth miraron acusadoramente a Ashley

-Sus miradas no causaran arrepentimiento en mi persona- amenazo Ashley a los chicos- bueno, chicos ella es Cristina y será su nueva compañera- le dijo Ashley a los tres recién llegados- Y Cristina- el es Leon- dijo señalando al rubio

-Un gusto- respondió el chico

-El es Chris- dijo Ashley ahora señalando al castaño, el cual solo respondió con un hola

-Y a él le puedes decir Meta knight- dijo Ashley señalando por ultimo al enmascarado

-Un placer- dijo mientras simulaba besar la mano de Cristina

-Bien ahora vámonos- dijo Ashley llevándose a Cristina

Ahora se fue a una habitación gigante, en la cual había una sala con 3 sillones enormes y una televisora de pantalla plana y gigante, en la sala había 5 personas jugando el famoso videojuego mariokart en un nintendo wii, Cristina noto que de las 5 personas jugando 4 eran unos niños de 12 años y el otro era un adulto

-Bien esa es la sala donde los miembros de la mafia suelen descansar o jugar wii, Y la de haya es el laboratorio donde se crean sus armas y vehículos- dijo Ashley señalando el enorme laboratorio- Haya es donde yo trabajo, es el centro de comando, donde suelo hacer los informes de las misiones, conseguir información y comunicarme con ustedes- dijo Ashley señalando la parte en la que había muchas pantallas y computadoras

-Hola Ashley, o ella es Cristina la nueva, ¿No?- pregunto un chica que había llegado con ellas, tenía el pelo rojo y peinado en una tranza, usaba lentes y una bata de científica

-Si- respondió Ashley

- Bien, yo soy Penny, y soy la que fabrica armas, vehículos y todo tipo de cosas que necesitemos- se presento la peli roja

Entonces una chica castaña entro a la habitación con su scooter

-Oh siento la tardanza pero ya llegue- dijo alegre la castaña

-Mona, ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que aquí no se anda con scooter!- le reclamo Ashley a la castaña

-Lo siento pero quería llegar más temprano- se excuso Mona- ¿Y ella es la nueva?- pregunto señalando a Cristina

-Si- respondió Ashley

-¡Que bien!, elige un color- le dijo Mona a Cristina

-¿Verde Olivo?- pregunto Cristina

-Está bien- respondió Mona, la cual de un momento para otro había cambiado su atuendo a una falda negra con una camisa blanca, en su mano tenía una libreta con un pluma y en la otra mano una cinta para medir, entonces le empezó a tomar medidas a Cristina, la cual estaba muy asustada de la castaña

-Ella es Mona, es un gran miembro, ya que nos puede conseguir identidades falsas y conoce a mucha gente en el mundo y sabe hacer cualquier trabajo en el mundo- dijo Ashley

-Además de que yo fabrico sus trajes- exclamo emocionada Mona

Entonces a la habitación entraron dos chicas, una de pelo rojo atado en una coleta alta que vestía como motocicletista y la otra tenía el pelo negro, largo y rizado

-Hola chicas, con que ella es la nueva- dijo la pelirroja viendo como Mona le tomaba medidas a Cristina

-Si, se llama Cristina- dijo Penny

-Bueno yo soy Claire- se presento la pelirroja

-Hermana de Chris- comento Ashley

-Y esta de al lado de mi se llama Arantxa- dijo Claire señalando a la pelinegra la cual solo rodo los ojos

-Listo eh terminado- dijo Mona

-Y, ¿Quiénes son los de allá?- pregunto Cristina señalando a los que jugaban wii

-Bueno, el niño que tiene gorra roja se llama Ness- dijo Ashley

-El rubio es Lucas- dijo Claire

-El pelinegro se llama Kevin, es el hermano menor de Montse- dijo Ashley

-Y el de casco amarillo es 9-volt- dijo Claire

-¿Así se llama?- pregunto Cristina extrañada

-Si o eso creemos- dijo Claire

-Y por último el de gorra amarilla se llama Wario- dijo Ashley

-Y le gusta a Mona- agrego Arantxa descaradamente

-Eso no es cierto- se excuso la chica

Entonces Montse, Kirby y Gaby entraron a la habitación

-Ya llegaron de la misión Cole, Bowser, Omar, Marín, el Máster Chief y King Dedede- anuncio Montse emocionada llamando la atención de todos, hasta los que jugaban wii le pusieron pause

Y unos segundos después entraron 5 personas, uno era un rubio de ojos azules, el otro era castaño de ojos claros, el otro era pelinegro de ojos marrones, el otro era un pingüino gigante con traje de rey, el otro era una tortuga gigante y en su caparazón tenia picos y por ultimo una persona con armadura verde

-¿Un robot?- pregunto Cristina mirando al hombre con armadura

-No, es una persona con armadura, robot el de haya- dijo Ashley

-My name is Mike come on, let's robo karaoke~- Cantaba el robot mientras barría

Después de mirar al robot Cristina se gira para mirar de nuevo a los recién llegados, entonces se topo cara a cara con el rubio al reconoció al instante pues él le había obligado a entrar a la mafia

-Vaya, entonces ya estas dentro- dijo Cole

-Si- dijo Cristina molesta

-Oye lamento haberte atacado y obligado a entrar, pero eso te pasa por ayudar a desconocidos- le dijo Cole

-Bueno donde dejo a esta- dijo Bowser el cual hasta ahora Cristina vio que tenía a una chica rubia amarrada de pies y manos con una cinta en la boca

-Déjala en la mesa- respondió Ashley

Bowser acato la orden y dejo a la chica en el lugar indicado, también llegaron los demás miembros de la mafia

-O que bien, ¿Cuánto dinero nos darán por ella?- pregunto Ness

-Ojala y mucho, ya quiero comprarme un nuevo videojuego- dijo alegre 9-volt

Y así todos se pusieron hablar sobre lo que harían con la recompensa o de cuanto les darían por la chica, mientras tanto Cristina se acerco mas a la chica la cual estaba llorando, Cristina no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, lo que le ha pasado es terrible, ella sufría por algo que posiblemente no era su culpa, mientras que los chicos se divertían por aquel hecho, y estaba segura de que no habrá sido la primera vez, y ahora que se daba cuentan solo eran jóvenes desde 12 a 18 años…

-No deberían de hacer eso- pensó Cristina en voz alta, lo cual llamo la atención de los demás

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Mona la cual sonreía

-Ustedes no deberían de hacer este tipo de cosas, ustedes debería de estos momentos estar estudiando, o jugar en el parque, o ir al cine, no deberían de secuestrar personas, robar bancos o asesinar personas, no está bien, son muy jóvenes- les grito Cristina

-Oye cálmate- le dijo Cole

-¡Como quieres que me calme si estoy rodeada de psicópatas!, no sé que tienen en la mente, malditos insensibles- entonces un golpe sonó por toda la habitación y Cristina se encontraba en el piso tocándose la mejilla

-¿Tu crees que esto es fácil?, ¿Tu crees que todo esto lo hacemos porque solamente nos dio la gana?, ¡Tu no sabes lo que hemos pasado!, la mayoría de nosotros hemos perdido a nuestros familiares o nos han abandonado- le grito Arantxa cruelmente a Cristina

-Pero esa gente no se lo merece- se excuso Cristina

-¿Tu crees?, estas personas tienen mucha felicidad, tienen familia, amigos y gente que las quiere y se preocupa por ellos, mientras que nosotros solo tenemos a nosotros mismos y nuestro poder, así que hazme un favor y cierra tu boca- concluyo Arantxa

Entonces todos quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo…

-Etto, ¿Alguien quiere jugar wii?- pregunto Lucas rompiendo el silencio

Entonces una pantalla del centro de comando sonó, Ashley desconcertada fue a ver qué pasaba, miro algo preocupada la pantalla

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Marth, acercándose junto con Ike

-Es una video llamada, pero no recuerdo haber quedado con nadie- respondió Ashley

-Tal vez sean Fox, Kaito, Luigi, Meiko y Esteban, ellos sigue de misión, ¿No?- dijo Meta Knight

-Tal vez- dijo Ashley

Entonces Ashley acepto la video llamada y en la pantalla apareció un dinosaurio morado

-Hola amiguitos tengo un mensaje para ustedes- dijo el dinosaurio con un tono muy infantil

-Barney- exclamo Lupita con mucho odio

-Así es- dijo Barney alegre-y no estoy solo.

Entonces la toma cambio mostrando a 5 personas las cuales estaban colgadas con grilletes en las manos y en los pies y a lado de ellos había un persona con armadura naranja con rojo

Ante esto a todos los miembros de la mafia se les abrieron los ojos

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 Mision de rescate

-Así es, tengo a sus amigos-dijo Barney mientras se reía

-Ya dinos que lo que quieres- le dijo Ashley severamente

-Pues miren, se los dejare así, sus amigos están encerrados en un lugar donde hay una bomba, que al explotar, saltara un gas que cualquiera lo inhale morirá, mis camaradas tienen una protección que los salvara del gas pero me temo que sus amigos están desprotegidos, la bomba explotara en 4 horas puedo de tenerla claro, solo lo are si me dan a la hija del presidente- amenazo Barney

-Nosotros no la tenemos- dijo Meta Knight

-Por favor, si de aquí puedo verla, esta en la mesa- dijo Barney

-No no es ella, es una…, una…, repartidora de pizzas- mintió Marth a lo que todos se llevaron una mano a la frente

-Con que repartidora de pizzas, ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué la secuestraron?- pregunto Barney

-Por…, traernos la pizza fría- volvió a mentir Marth

-Así que secuestraron a la repartidora de pizzas por traerles la pizza fría- dijo irónicamente Barney

-¡Hay ya basta!- grito una chica rubia la cual tenia una armadura naranja con amarillo y un casco rojo en sus manos- Miren mafia DB, si en 4 horas no nos dan a la hija del presidente en la torre Eiffel sus amigos morirán- amenazo la chica… entonces se corto la llamada

En la guarida lo único que se podía respirar era la tensión, algunos pensaban que harían, otros pensaban en las consecuencias, otros en como esta llego a pasar, pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose acabo con el silencio sepulcral que había desde hace ya un rato

-Oigan con que aquí estaban con razón no los encontrábamos- dijo un pelirrojo que había entrado con otras dos personas

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hay reunión familiar?- pregunto burlándose un chico peli café de ojos azules

-Roy, Young Link, Hyukjae, estamos pasando por algo serio, así que por favor no hagan comentarios tontos- dijo Ike

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto el castaño

-Hyukjae, la mafia TO tiene a Meiko, Kaito, Fox, Luigi y Esteban- respondió Luis

-Y esto no ha sido nada mas y nada menos que su culpa- les hecho en cara Lupita

-¿Nuestra culpa?- pregunto Hyukjae

-Si se supone que estaban juntos en la misión, ¿No?- dijo Lupita muy molesta

-Si, lo que ocurrió fue que a Young Link le dieron ganas de ir al baño y lo llevamos, después recibimos un mensaje de Meiko diciendo que se habían adelantado- se defendió Hyukjae mostrando el celular con aquel mensaje

-¡Ese ni siquiera es su numero!, ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído en esa trampa!, ¡Idiotas!- les grito Lupita causando que el pequeño rubio se pusiera a llorar

-Ya Lupita cálmate, que has hecho llorar a Young Link- le dijo Máster Chief a Lupita

-¡Pues no me importa que llore!, se supone que es parte de una mafia y tiene que ser fuerte- grito Lupita

-¡Lupita cállate que no ganamos nada con gritar!- le regaño Miguel

-Pues lo hubieran pensado antes de meter a inútiles en la mafia-dijo severamente Lupita

Entonces Claire entro en la discusión dándole una cachetada a Lupita

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!, aquí todos en la mafia servimos y ayudamos, o acaso has olvidado cuantas veces te hemos salvado de la muerte todos y cada uno de nosotros- le regaño Claire a Lupita, la ultima se quedo callada

-Ya lo tengo, Lupita, Marth, Meta Knight, Luis, Omar, Máster Chief, Claire, Penélope, Chris, Ike, Montse, Kirby, Kevin, Gaby, Pit, Yoshi, Hyukjae, vayan a prepararse saldrán de misión- ordeno Ashley

Los mencionados asintieron y se dispusieron a ir a los vestidores

-Esperen- interrumpió Ashley- Lupita esta vez tu no usaras uniforme de la mafia, así que ponte cualquier otra cosa- ordeno Ashley

Los 17 mafiosos se fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse.

El uniforme de las chicas consistía en una torera de cuello largo negra, un top con un color que lo distinga (Nota para Arantxa: ósea la lista de los colores que te había dado en la escuela pero te lo volveré a repetir mas abajo en caso de que se te olvide), cinturón y falda negra, mayas de su color y botines negros que les facilite correr. En el caso de los hombres, pantalón y chaqueta larga ámbar negras con el color de cada uno y zapatos formales (Otra nota para Arantxa: en pocas palabras el uniforme de code geas).

El color de Marth era azul, el de Luis era verde azulado, el de Omar era dorado, el de Claire y Kirby era rosa, el de Penélope y Pit era blanco, el de Chris gris, el de Ike y Montse era rojo, el de Kevin naranja, el de Gaby turquesa, el de Yoshi verde y por ultimo el de Hyukjae era morado…

El Máster Chief no usaba uniforme por que nunca se quitaba su armadura, Meta Knight tampoco usaba uniforme, mientras que Lupita se había puesto una camisa gris larga que dejaba descubiertos los hombros con un pantalón negro entubado y unas botas (Nota: traje de paramore para Lupita cumplido :D)

Después regresaron al centro de comando donde se reunieron con Ashley

-¿Ya están preparados?- pregunto Ashley a los recién llegados, los cuales asintieron

-Bien, se armaran dos equipos, del equipo uno los lideres serán Lupita y Meta Knight, del equipo dos el líder será Ike- anuncio Ashley- En el equipo 1 estarán: Marth, Luis, Omar, Máster Chief, Claire, Penélope y Chris, ¿Entendido?- pregunto Ashley y los nombrados asintieron- Obviamente los que sobran serán del equipo 2 los cuales son: Kirby, Montse, Kevin, Gaby, Pit, Yoshi y Hyukjae- concluyo Ashley

Entonces Gaby levanto la mano

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ashley con fastidio mirando a Gaby

-¿Puedo cambiar de equipo?- pregunto Gaby con ojos de cachorrito

-¡No!- respondió Ashley cruelmente

Gaby solo agacho la cabeza

-¿Alguien mas, tiene una pregunta o comentario estúpido para interrumpirme?- pregunto Ashley molesta

Entonces Marth levanto la mano

-¿La mayonesa es un instrumento?- pregunto Marth inocentemente

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!, además ese chiste es de Bob esponja- le grito Ashley a Marth

-O Ashley ve Bob esponja- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-¡Olviden lo anterior, tenemos que concentrarnos!- les grito Ashley a todos dejándolos callados- Ahora les diré el plan- concluyo mientras tomaba una carpeta- Descubrí donde tienen a nuestros amigos, están en una fortaleza en una isla llamada Takemizu, el equipo 2 ira hasta allá, se infiltrara y sacara de ahí a nuestros amigos- explico Ashley

-¿Y el uno?- pregunto Meta Knight

-El uno hará lo siguiente, en dado caso de que al equipo 2 se le acabe el tiempo, el equipo 1 entregara a la hija del presidente- dijo Ashley

-¿Qué?, no puedes permitir eso, secuestrar a la hija del presidente ha sido uno de nuestros mayores logros, no podemos dejar que los idiotas de T.O se lleven el merito- se quejo Chris

-A mi también me molesta, pero no tenemos otra opción- dijo Ashley- Ahora tomen sus armas y micrófonos- ordeno Ashley

Entonces todos fueron por sus armas y se pusieron sus audífonos los cuales tenían incluido un micrófono, los audífonos eran del color de cada uno.

-Bien si ya están listos, Wario llevara al equipo 1, y Marín al equipo 2, los yets ya están preparados, tengan mucha suerte- les dijo Ashley a los mafiosos

Entonces los dos equipos salieron al estacionamiento y subieron a sus respectivos yets y despegaron…

El yet manejado por Marín cruzo todo el continente europeo y asiático hasta llegar a dicha isla en tan solo 15 minutos, donde ya era de noche

-Vaya, la fortaleza es muy grande- dijo Gaby asombrada viendo la fortaleza desde su ventana

-Sera muy difícil entrar- dijo Montse también viendo la guarida desde su ventana

-No se preocupen, además ninguna fortaleza ha sido lo suficientemente grande como para no entrar en ella- animo Ike

-Si es cierto- dijo Gaby alegre

-Si le enseñaremos a esa mafia quien manda- dijo Pit

-¡Si!- dijeron todos los presentes en el yet

Entonces el yet aterrizo en la playa al otro lado de la isla

-Muy bien chicos hemos llegado, yo estaré aquí esperándoles- les dijo Marín el cual había sacado un gran baguette y se lo empezó a comer

Los 8 mafiosos bajaron del yet a la playa

-Chicos, ¿Me escuchan?- sonó la voz de Ashley en los audífonos de todos

-Fuerte y claro jefa- respondió Ike

-Odio que me digas así- le dijo Ashley a Ike

-Tú odias todo- le respondió Ike

-A Bob esponja no- comento Kirby alegre

-Kirby- le llamo Ashley molesta

-Lo siento- se disculpo Kirby

-Como sea, chicos para llegar a la fortaleza entraran a la jungla, busquen una laguna por ahí abra una alcantarilla en la cual entraran, busquen a nuestros compañeros, no se preocupen no hay mucha seguridad- les indico Ashley

-Ok, bueno chicos ya escucharon, a la selva- dijo Ike mientras se dirigía a la selva seguido por todos. La jungla no fue tan difícil de cruzar, no había muchos animales salvajes, ni tanta vegetación comparada con otras selvas. Pasaron algunos minutos y lograron localizar la laguna y la alcantarilla.

-¿Enserio tenemos que entrar ahí?- pregunto Kevin mirando la oscura alcantarilla asustado

-Si, ¿Algún problema?- pregunto Ike mirando al menor

-¿Y si hay cocodrilos?- pregunto Kevin todavía asustado

-¡Hay por favor!, te has enfrentado a peores cosas- le dijo Yoshi

-Si, pero nunca a cocodrilos- se excuso Kevin

-Yo si, era tan grande horrible y peligroso que hasta quería llorar pero no podía ya que moriría y todos estaban muertos y…- dijo Gaby pero se detuvo al ver la asustada cara de Kevin- y ni era tan grande y feo- concluyo Gaby

-Kevin no pasara nada, vamos a estar todos juntos, ¿Entendido?- animo Ike a Kevin el cual asintió- Bien, ahora todos adentro- ordeno Ike

Entonces uno por uno entraron a la alcantarilla, ya adentro siguieron el oscuro y silencioso camino

-Oigan todos están muy callados- dijo Gaby

-¿Gaby a que crees que venimos?, ¡A tomar el te!- grito Hyukjae

-No tienes que gritarme- lloro Gaby

-Ok lo siento- se disculpo Hyukjae

-¡Oigan alguien me toco el trasero y se que fue uno de ustedes malditos pervertidos!- grito Yoshi

-¿De que hablas idiota?, ni que estuvieras tan bueno- dijo Pit

-Si Yoshi no te creas el centro de atención- dijo Kirby

Entonces se escucho un gran gruñido

-Hay vamos Yoshi no es para tanto no te enojes- dijo Hyukjae

-Esto… No e sido yo- dijo Yoshi nervioso, esas palabras le causaron miedo a los demás

-Esto, no puedo ver nada- se quejo Ike

-O yo tengo una lamparita- dijo alegre Montse

Montse saco su lámpara y se alumbro a ella, pero lo que estaba atrás de ella les dejo los pelos de punta a los demás

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?- pregunto la chica inocentemente

Los demás mafiosos empezaron a señalar temerosamente atrás de ella, Montse volteo hacia atrás y lo que vio el dejo temblando, un cocodrilo color negro de 4 metros parado en dos patas mirándola con sus tenebrosos ojos amarillos

-Ah, hola- dijo Montse asustada a lo que el cocodrilo le rugió de nuevo dejando a Montse helada de miedo

Entonces el enorme cocodrilo abrió su boca para tragar a Montse, el primero en reaccionar fue Kirby el cual tomo la mano de Montse y la jalo hacia atrás evitando la mordida del cocodrilo

-¡Todos corran!- grito Kirby haciendo reaccionar a todos

Y así todos empezaron a correr siendo seguidos por el cocodrilo

Pit saco un arco formado por dos cuchillas con el cual le empezó a disparar flechas al reptil, pero casi no acertaba ya que no podía correr y disparar al mismo tiempo

-¡Veo la salida!, ¡Yoshi distráelo!- grito Ike

Entonces Yoshi se detuvo, abrió su chaqueta y de ella saco una pequeño huevo blanco con manchas verdes el cual se hizo mas grande, Yoshi lanzo el huevo a el cocodrilo, el huevo exploto y esparció humo por el lugar, los mafiosos aprovecharon y salieron de la alcantarilla, entrando a una armario lleno de escobas, trapeadores, botes, etc.

-Eso estuvo cerca- suspiro Gaby

-Ya no volveré a desconfiar de la gente que me diga que hay cocodrilos en las alcantarillas- comento Pit

-Por favor, cuanta gente cree eso- alego Montse

-Demasiadas créeme- se justifico Pit

Entonces Ike se asomo por la puerta y comprobó que los pasillos estaban vacios

-Bien chicos, tengo una idea, nos dividiremos en vinas y los primeros que encuentren a Kaito, Meiko, Luigi, Fox y Esteban ganan… digo le avisaran a los demás y todos estaremos ahí en un segundo, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Ike a lo que los demás asintieron

-Gaby iras con Montse, Pit con Hyukjae, Kirby con Yoshi, Kevin vendrás conmigo- concluyo Ike, así todos los mafiosos salieron del lugar cada quien con su respectivo compañero…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el yet, Marín estaba sentado comiendo un helado, entonces el computador del yeti so una sonido extraño y la pantalla mostro a un mono

-Marín, tengo buenas noticias- dijo el mono alegre

-¿Tan buenas como este helado?- pregunto Marín saboreando el helado de oreo que tenia

-¡Si!, he descubierto que el mapa de la Atlántida esta en esa fortaleza- dijo el primate

-¿Enserio?, ¡Genial!- exclamo Marín- Simio tengo una gran idea- dijo Marín mientras sonreía sádicamente

* * *

Montse y Gaby entraron a una habitación, la cual no tenía nada, en cuanto entraron la puerta se cerró y bloqueo

-mmmmmmm….., no se por que, pero creo que caímos en una trampa- dijo Montse

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto Gaby inocentemente

-Pues si, han caído en mi trampa- dijo una voz femenina atrás de ellas

-Samus…- dijeron ambas, Montse con odio y Gaby con miedo

Samus cargo su arma y les disparo a ambas chicas, Gaby con su poder de teletransportarse se teleporto y Montse solo esquivo la bala, la cual destruyo la pared

-Ja fallaste- se burlo Montse

-Olvidaba que con ustedes solo me sirve la fuerza bruta- dijo Samus

Entonces en un rápido movimiento Samus tomo del pelo a Gaby y la lanzo contra la pared, pero antes de que ella pudiera chocar se teleporto a lado de Montse

-Esta será una pelea muy difícil- susurro Samus mirando a sus oponentes

Samus fue a atacar a Montse, le lanzo algunos golpes y patadas que algunos fueron esquivados

-¡Oye déjala!- grito Gaby

Entonces Gaby se teleporto arriba de Samus y con sus manos le tapo el visor del casco

-¡Que demonios!, ¡Bájate!- grito Samus que trataba de quitarse a Gaby de encima

Samus en un intento desesperado de quitarse a Gaby de encima se empezó a golpear contra la pared para que Gaby recibiera el impacto

Después de unos golpes Gaby se soltó pero Samus ni siquiera pudo respirar ya que Montse le dio una patada voladora en la cabeza a Samus que la tumbo al piso, lo cual no le dolió

-¿Gaby estas bien?- pregunto Montse mientras ayudaba a levantar a Gaby

-Si- respondió Gaby

Entonces Samus se levanto y se dio cuenta de algo, su casco se había roto…

Sin más remedio se quito el casco, lo cual le causo una sonrisa a Montse

* * *

Pit y Hyukjae entraron a una habitación la cual tenía muchas pantallas pero aun así era muy oscura. Pit miro las pantallas y vio que mostraba todos los lugares de la fortaleza

-Oye mira, ahí están todos- le dijo Pit a Hyukjae señalando una pantalla la cual mostraba a los 5 mafiosos secuestrados, amarrados con soga a una silla e inconscientes

-Bien vamos para allá- respondió Hyukjae

-No tan rápido- dijo una voz femenina

Pit y Hyukjae voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz, entonces de la oscuridad salió una chica castaña de ojos claros que vestía un pantalón rockero, una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas de cuero y poseía una sierra eléctrica

-Ustedes no se irán de aquí- dijo la chica sádicamente

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hyukjae sorprendido

-Mi nombre es Sofía, pero mis victimas nunca alcanzan a terminar mi nombre ya que les arranco la cabeza- dijo la chica encendiendo su sierra eléctrica tratando de cortarle la cabeza a Hyukjae el cual la esquivo, causando que Sofía le diera a una pantalla la cual empezó a echar muchas chispas

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Hyukjae

-De acuerdo- respondió Pit

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación, ya afuera cerraron la puerta y la estuvieron forzando para que Sofía no la abriera

Pero la chica empezó a romper la puerta con su sierra entonces los chicos empezaron a correr, Sofía rompió la puerta y cuando entro vio a los chicos desaparecer por los pasillos

-Esto será divertido- dijo Sofía sonriendo

* * *

Yoshi y Kirby entraron a un calabozo

-Meiko, Kaito, Luigi, Esteban, Fox, ¿Están aquí?- gritaba Kirby

-Sabes no creo que eso funcione- dijo Yoshi

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Kirby

-No creo que te vayan a responder- dijo Yoshi

Entonces ambos chicos recibieron un golpe por detrás que los dejo en el piso

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Kirby adolorido

-No tengo idea- respondió Yoshi mirando a todos lados

Entonces una risilla se escucho por el lugar

-¡Ya te escuchamos!- grito Yoshi mientras se levantaba

-Si pero no podrán verme- dijo una voz masculina

-Kirby, escúchame, este enemigo a de ser muy peligroso, posiblemente un gran asesino y lo peor que es invisible- le decía Yoshi a Kirby seriamente

-O tal vez solo use camuflaje- comento Kirby aun en el piso

-¿Camuflaje?- pregunto Yoshi

-Si, posiblemente se camuflajea en la pared lo cual hace que no lo veamos- dijo Kirby

-¡Tienes razón!, nunca pensé que diría esto pero, ¡Kirby eres un genio!- exclamo Yoshi alegre

-No la verdad no, lo vi camuflagea, por cierto esta atrás de ti- comento Kirby

Yoshi volteo hacia atrás y recibió un fuerte golpe de un bate lo cual lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo

-¡Oye tu!, no puedes golpear a Yoshi así- dijo Kirby

-Si puedo, mira- dijo el chico mientras tomaba el bate para golpear a Yoshi pero este lo detuvo con su mano y lanzo

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Yoshi

-Me presento, soy Brandon, el nuevo miembro de la mafia T.O- dijo el chico

* * *

Kevin e Ike fueron a una torre que se encontraba conectada a la fortaleza

-Oh vaya- exclamo Kevin al ver la larga escalera en forma de caracol, además de que en el hueco de la escalera caían unos cables que al parecer se conectaban con el alcantarillado

-Bien subamos- dije Ike

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a lo alto de la torre, al entrar se encontraron con una gran maquina la cual estaba conectada a una computadora, Ike observo detenidamente la computadora

-Oye esta es la bomba- dijo Ike

-Oh genial, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Kevin

-Encontraremos la forma de desactivarla- respondió Ike decidido- Ashley, necesitamos ayuda- hablo Ike mientras que con su mano tocaba un botón del audífono

Entonces Ike recibió una patada voladora que lo lanzo a las escaleras, lo único que se escucho fueron los quejidos de Ike el cual caía rodando por las escaleras

-¿Ike?- se escucho preguntar a Ashley desde los audífonos de Ike los cuales se habían caído al suelo, para poco después ser aplastados por el agresor

-Snake- dijo Kevin enfadado

El aludido volteo hacia Kevin para después dedicarle una mirada severa

Lupita volvió a mirar su reloj, les quedaba una hora y media, se encontraba sentada en una banca cerca de la torre Eiffel con la hija del presidente inconsciente

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que los chicos traerán a Meiko, Kaito, Luigi, Fox y Esteban a salvo- trato de de animarle Claire la cual estaba arriba del arbol que estaba atrás del banco donde se encontraba Lupita

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fe?- cuestiono Lupita

-¿Por qué no habría de tenerla?- cuestiono ahora Claire

-Sabes, mejor cállate, que perturbas mi paz- dijo Lupita irritada lo cual callo a Claire

-No te sientas mal, aunque no parezca esta preocupada por sus amigos- le animo Meta Knight el cual estaba a lado de Claire

-Te escuche Batman- dijo Lupita

-Que bueno Lara Croft- respondió Meta Knight

-Ash…- dijo Lupita enojada

-No el no vino a la misión- dijo Meta Knight causándole risa a Claire

-¿Sabes?, tu también deberías callarte- le regaño Lupita

-¿Sabes?, no lo are- respondió Meta Knight

-Ja ja ja, graciosito- dijo sarcástica Lupita- "tiene razón estoy preocupada"- pensó Lupita


End file.
